Mediamas
by missanimefan
Summary: Dave and Karkat have a little get together before the Strilonde Christmas get together.


The sun glimmered behind thick clouds and a chill ran through the air. It wasn't tremendously cold, but it was enough so one would rather be wearing a jacket than not. Faint blue peeked out from the masses of cotton white that was the sky. With such a densely whitened sky, the suns warmth was withheld from those below it.

One particular boy was witnessing the chill to his bones even through his gray hoodie. Hood pulled tightly over his head to shield his ears from the bitter wind. Blowing warm air into his hands as he walked towards a set destination. His eyes remained fixed ahead of him as he walked, pushing his legs forward faster in hopes of reaching his destination quicker.

Texas had such fickle weather, it went from burning to freezing even though it was in the midst of winter months. Just last week it had rained even though it had looked like it would be clear out.

He was on his way to spend an early Christmas get together with Dave, just the two of them hanging out before heading to Daves' families home for the real celebration.

He hurriedly approached the door of the apartment he had been searching for and knocked as obnoxiously loud as he could until Dave opened the door and stared at him.

"Are you gonna let me in you fuckass," Karkat snipped, the chill permeating his body and chilling his mood with it.

Dave stepped aside and dramatically gestured him to come in, "Of course O' Great Karkat." A smirk playing at his lips when said other scowled at him and walked in.

Karkat looked around and noted how surprisingly clean the place was. A large flat screen off to one side too.

"There's some cheese and potatoes in the kitchen if you're hungry."

"Nah I'm good," Karkat answered, "It doesn't really looked lived in."

Dave shrugged, "Well I'm rarely here so..."

"So?"

"Of course it doesn't look live in."

Karkat shook his head, "I'm surprised none of your horrible selfies are on the walls."

"Hey hey, don't dis the selfies man. The people on Instagram dig them," he retorted and grinned, "Ain't a thing them bros aren't diggin', got my shades up and being hella rad-"

"OH MY FUCKIN' GOD NO. Do. Not. Rap. Holy shit that isn't even good enough to qualify as rapping. A duck with a microphone could do better."

"Calm down, you asked for it." Dave chuckled and led Karkat to his room and pointed to the bed for him to sit on, "So Aradia not home for Christmas partying?"

Karkat sighed and shook his head, "No, she's with Tavros and that sorry fucker Gamzee." Dave noted the bitterness pouring with The mention of Gamzee. The two had been really close once, but Dave knew shit hit the fan and they had a fallout. It hurt to see Karkat get so testy because of the guy, but he could understand why.

"Hey, wanna play a game?"

"You actually have games here," the Portuguese boy questioned and gawked at the tall white Korean that was Dave.

Dave shrugged as if it were nothing, "Sure. Gotta have something for people to do when they come over." Plus he knew Karkat had an affinity for games, so keeping some handy wasn't a bad idea when he was one of few that ever visited Dave's apartment.

Karkat picked through the games, pulling out Left For Dead, "No way, you have Left For Dead? I didn't figure you'd like that one."

"What can I say? It looked interesting," he shrugged and handed Karkat a controller, "Feel free to play whatever." He fell back onto the bright red couch and watched as Karkat rifled through his games with interest piqued.

Eventually Karkat demanded Dave play a few rounds of Left For Dead, to which Dave agreed nonchalantly.

"No way," came a disbelieving shout as Dave was K. by a tank, the character Karkat had chosen was then attacked by an accidentally triggered witch. Karkat griped a bit before turning around and shouting out directions next round. This continued a few hours before they called it quits.

"What else you wanna do then?"

Ignoring Dave, Karkat shuffled the movies laying in a poorly organized self, finding a romantic comedy he had left there. Waving it up and listening to Dave's groan with a victorious grin.

"Ah man dude, no. Come on."

"You said I could pick," responded the other with a huff.

The hipster shrugged and gave a dramatic sigh of defeat, "You got me. Okay, put it in then." Karkat obliged and went to the DVD player, popping it in and coming back to fall into the couch beside Dave as he grabbed the remote and turned the tv on.

The movie began and Dave tried to hold back some laughter at points, but Karkats quiet laughs made it hard not to join in. Dave at one point even took a selfie of the two, Karkat huffing and crossed his arms during it.

Once they reached the end, Karkat wiped away a few tears from the touching ending. Dave clearing his throat and pretending he hadn't paid attention.

It seemed then to dawn on Karkat. He reached into his bag and pulled out tickets to a concert that would be playing soon in the area, waving it to Dave.

"Huh?"

"Merry Christmas," He muttered and Dave smiled, handing Karkat a card. Opening it he found a code for a web designing software he had been hoping to try.

"T-thanks," Karkat blushed slightly, surprised Dave remembered him mentioning it.

"Merry Christmas, Karkat."

At some point, the Portuguese man had snuggled close to Dave and dozed as the warmth made him sleepy. The Korea pulled a blanket over him and brushed away the bangs in Karkats eyes and smiled slipping out from under the sleeping body. He pulled the blanket over him and went to turn out the light.

"Good night, Karkat."

* * *

><p><strong>A Christmas gift for .com<strong>

**I probably just embarrassed myself, but I wanted to do /something/ and made the most of what I could with what little time I have.**


End file.
